Yuto
) * Serena ( ) * Yoshio ( ) * Yoshio's parents (paternal grandparents) * Yuri ( ) | affiliation = Yuri's family | font = | species = Human | gender = Male | age = 12Stated directly in Chapter 5: Weekend. | height = 4'5" (134.6 cm) | weight = 102 lbs (46.3 kg) | hair = Black/Dark Purple | eyes = Light Purple }}Yuto (ユート Yūto) is Yuri's younger brother, appearing in Chapter 5: Weekend of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus and is considered to be the main antagonist of the Yuri route of the Part 1: Re:Literature Club! story arc. Yuto is known for being a deranged boy with mental issues. Appearance Other than being a 12-year old child, his appearance was not further described. As for what Yuto actually looks like, his body type and head shape are much different than the rest of his family. He could be described to be a "potato head" with crazy purple eyes and black hair with a purple pompadour.Exclusive author notes until this character is drawn. History Natsuki New Route During the Natsuki New Route in Chapter 5, Sayori mentions to Main Character 1 and Natsuki that Yuri has an obnoxious younger brother that even Sayori wished she could delete, but he has no data in the Literature Club's database. The mood felt unsettling when Sayori said that and Natsuki wondered if he is any worse than Natsuki's own father. Sayori gave no clear response and teleported out of the conversation. Yuri Route Yuri's brother is first introduced when the Literature Club's main character comes over to Yuri's house on Saturday in Chapter 5. He teases her sister Yuri that her "boyfriend" is here, embarrassing her. Yuri describes her younger brother to the Literature Club's main character to be a very annoying and deranged even to the point where Yuto nearly blew up the playground during recess in his school and he bullies children in school. Yuri Normal Route - Relationship During dinner time when Yuri decides to reveal her scars to her family for the first time after entering a relationship with the main character, Yuto made fun of Yuri. The Literature Club's main character already doesn't like this child. After dinner, while Yuri and Main Character 1 were finishing making decorations, Yuto got into some kind of trouble and barged into Yuri's bedroom, accidentally wrecking some of Yuri's and Main Character 1's hard work, and hid under Yuri's bed when his father Yoshio was chasing after him. Earlier, Yuri gave her new boyfriend a dragon knife with her father's permission during dinner, but now, Yuto stole it in defense. As soon as Yoshio pulled out his deranged son, Yuto, without hesitation, stabbed his father in the forehead. This shocked the main character and Yuri. Yuto completely ignores them and runs out of the bedroom. When Yuto's mother got in the way, he stabbed her too. On his way out of the house, he slammed the door and accidentally hurt Rina's head in the process. After Main Character 1 called the local police department, the police found Yuto running the streets with a bloody knife. Rather than facing juvenile arrest, Yuto ended himself with the knife. The police reported this to Yuri, her boyfriend, and Yoshio's parents over the phone. Yoshio's parents will prepare a funeral for all deceased family members. Yuri Normal Route - No relationship After a normal family dinner with Main Character 1, while Yuri and Main Character 1 were finishing making decorations, Yuto got into some kind of trouble and barged into Yuri's room, accidentally wrecking some of Yuri's and Main Character 1's hard work, and hid under Yuri's bed when his father Yoshio was chasing after him. Yoshio takes Yuto to his room and apologized to Yuri and Main Character 1 for his son's rude behavior and suggested to Yuri that she should lock her door. Yuri New Route After a normal family dinner with Main Character 1, while Yuri and Main Character 1 were finishing making decorations, Main Character 1 received information from an alternate future and he immediately locked Yuri's bedroom door before Yuto could barge into Yuri's bedroom. Yoshio takes Yuto to his bedroom and apologized to Yuri and the main character for Yuri's behavior. Yuri was baffled on what's going on but Main Character 1 explained the horror and tragedy he received from the normal route. Yuri couldn't believe his brother would be lunatic enough to kill his own family. In all routes, Main Character 1 suggested that Yuto should be in a mental hospital or juvenile detention and Yuri agrees but her parents hoped Yuto could do better. References Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous characters Category:Yuri's family